Want You Regardless of Fate
by Shanks-Sama
Summary: Sequel to So Close Yet So Far. Edward can't stop thinking about Scar and goes off to find him. A night of love for these two. Slight Fluff maybe. YAOI ScarxEd


**Want You Regardless of Fate**

**Author's Notes: I was surprised when I got two good reviews only a couple of minutes after I posted "So Close Yet So Far." It made me want to cry. Really...I had tears. I mean I am so sensitive and enjoy good reviews. ScarxEd for eva! **

**Summary: Edward can't stop thinking about Scar after their encounter. So he goes out again to find Scar and once he does, they share a happy moment. ScarxEd. If I get good reviews then hey there might be a lemon edition to this...OO I wrote this while listening to "I'm With You" by Avirl Lavinge. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FMA! LIKE I SAID BEFORE, IF I DID NO ONE WOULD EVEN KNOW OF MY PUPPY LIKE SELF WHICH ALL OF YOU LOVE...don't you? OO **

Edward was lying on his bed of the apartment room both he and his brother shared in Central. He couldn't sleep, the kisses still fresh on his mind. And during the time from when he had kissed Scar back to here and now, Ed had realized that he loved the Ishballan. But though, he never really hated Scar, just didn't understand him.

Rain gently pattered on the window next to Full Metal's bed as he started up at the ceiling. He had to go find Scar, regardless of the time of night and Al's worry. He turned his eyes toward his younger sibling and then quietly sat up. He got out of bed and quickly but on his clothes. He grabbed a sheet of paper and pen, writing that he had just gone for a simple walk and not to worry. At that, he quietly left the room.

After 30 minutes of walking in the rain, Ed felt stupid for going on a hopeless search. He couldn't find Scar anywhere and the dark night with dim street lights wasn't helping anything. He didn't know whether to use some alchemy that might lure Scar here or just keep searching like he was now. He passed by the alleyway where Nina and Alexander's remains were, the same place where he and Scar had kissed, and the same place where he had fallen in love for the first time. He looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds starting to seperate. A single star shone through the clouds which brought a smile to Edward's face and he continued his search.

Scar was now walking the streets, his clothes now soak and wet from the rain. Hands in his pockets, he was looking at the ground, thinking of Full Metal. He stopped suddenly, the sound of footsteps infront of him. He allowed his left arm to slowly come out of his pocket, red sparks starting to surround it. The rain had stopped now, the full moon reflecting its light on the puddled street. His eyes widened when the moonlight reflected upon a certain blonde hair alchemist which he loved.

Seeing Scar, Edward bursted into tears. This was the first time in his life he had ever wanted to be so close to someone in his life. He quickly embraced the taller man, small sobs escaping from him. Scar looked down at the little alchemist whom was holding him so tightly as if he would vanish. He smiled and embraced the younger male tightly. Edward looked up at Scar, tears in his eyes. Scar let go of the embrace so that he could wipe away the tears.

"Why are you crying, Full Metal?" asked Scar.

"Because I didn't think I would find you," answered Edward blankly. "I love you, and that is whole point of why I would have come out here this time of night." Scar's heart beated faster, a slight blush formed on his face. Edward blinked, unable to believe that Scar could blush. Scar bent down and kissed Edward deeply, embracing him again. Edward returned the kiss, opening his mouth so that Scar's tounge could enter. Their tounges battled until they broke the kiss for air. Edward looked up at Scar sadly, knowing that they might not have another chance like this. They were supposed to be enemies, enemies who were meant to be killing each other. But both were unable to do so.

"It is hard to think that we are both feeling this way," said Edward taking a step back which confused Scar.

"Yes, Edward, does it bother you?" asked Scar, his crimson eyes were staring at the wet clothes that were sticking to Ed.

"I don't want tobe seperated from you. Earlier today in your arms, I felt safe, the same safety when my mother was alive," said Ed quietly, looking down at the ground. Scar took a step foreward and embraced Ed again. He felt the same way and didn't want that to go away. But they both had roles to fill, both which would not allow them to have a relationship.

Edward looked up at Scar and tried to reach his lips. Scar bent down so that Edward could kiss him.

Both stayed like that for a while, until necessary air was needed. Edward leaned his head against Scar's chest, closing his eyes. Scar twirled his fingure around Edward's braid, a smile on his face.

XxXxXxXx

For the rest of the night, they took shelter in an abandoned building. Edward had rested his head in Scar's lap and had fallen asleep. Scar watched as his Full Metal slept, that childish innocence showing in Edward's face. Scar smiled as he stroked Edward cheek gently, taking his attention towards the window next to him. The sun was beginning to rise and he wondered if he should wake the little alchemist. Edward squirmed, his eyes opening slowly.

"Eh? What time is it?" yawned Edward, rubbing his eyes.

"You should be going, it is almost morning. Your brother will be worried," answered Scar, a frown on his face that both would have to leave. Edward stood and was frowning as well, the same thing in his mind.

"Well you continue to kill alchemist?" asked Ed, looking away from Scar.

"It is my duty to avenge my kin. Will you continue to go after the philosopher's stone?"

"Yes, I have to get mine and Al's bodies back." Edward's eyes took their attention to Scar, stray tears rolling down his face. Scar got up and wiped the tears away, kissing Edward's forhead.

"Don't worry, when we both accomplish what we have been set out to do, we can see each other again," said Scar. Edward's tears continued to roll down his face, he didn't want to leave Scar. Edward nodded before Scar bent down to kiss him one last time. Edward returned the kiss, wishing that it would last forever. But sadly it didn't, and they broke away. Edward turned and walked towards the exit of the building.

"I love you, please remember me," said Edward his back turned to Scar.

"I will, Full Metal," replied Scar and Edward exited the building.

Walking down the streets, Edward looked up at the morning sky. Clouds of oranges, purples, and pinks filled the sky with its own beauty. Edward smiled and stopped to look back at the abandoned building that both of them had stayed in. The passion they had for each other was as beautiful as the morning sky, and not even fate could destroy that.


End file.
